1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to generally to fully bonded foam pre-insulated piping systems and, more specifically, to a method and apparatus for promoting the long term integrity of such systems by countering the deleterious effects of age and other deteriorating influences.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Insulated pipelines are needed in a variety of situations. For example, distributed HVAC (heating, ventilation, and air conditioning) applications utilize chilled water for cooling and steam and hot water for heating. The chiller and boiler are typically contained in a central location and the chilled water and steam and hot water are distributed to other locations. For example, on a school campus the chiller and boiler may be located in a power plant building. The chilled water and steam are distributed to classrooms in separate buildings. A set of insulated pipelines is used to convey the chilled water from the chiller to other locations and back to the chiller. Another set of insulted pipelines is used to carry the steam or hot water from the boiler to the other locations and back to the boiler. It is necessary for the pipes to be insulated in order to retain the internal temperature of the medium being transported and keep heating and cooling losses at a minimum. The insulated pipelines are usually located underground.
So called “pre-insulated piping systems” of the type under consideration are conventional and commercially available. There are predominately two types of such pre-insulated piping systems in use: Class-A drainable dryable testable (DDT); and polyurethane or polyisocyanurate “fully bonded” foam systems. In the bonded type system, the foam and outer jacket, being bonded, do not move relative to the inner pipe. In the Class-A type system, on the other hand, the insulated inner pipe is designed to move independently of the associated outer jacket. In fact, there is an air gap between the inner pipe and outer carrier pipe in the class-A type system.
The present application is directed toward the bonded foam type system. These systems utilize a steel pipe to convey fluid, i.e., steam and/or superheated water, where the fluid is at a different temperature as compared to the ambient environment. Around the outside of the steel pipe is a layer of insulating foam such as, for example, polyisocyanurate foam. In the case of high temperature piping systems, the insulating foam serves to keep heat loss from the starting location of the pipeline to the ending location at a minimum. Around the outside of the foam is a thin jacket of thermoplastic material, such as high density polyethylene (HDPE). The plastic jacket protects the foam from mechanical damage and also provides a watertight seal to prevent corrosion of the steel pipe. Although steel is commonly used for the inner pipe which carries the media to be piped, copper, aluminum or other metals as well as fiberglass, PVC, and similar materials may be utilized, as well.
The most important engineering criteria for a foam system of the type under consideration is that it must be treated as a “bonded” system. In other words, the foam is bonded to both the carrier pipe and the outer jacket. In such a case, the bonded system acts as a monolithic unit moving underground. Higher temperatures can act adversely upon the bonded foam system, however. The hot fluid in the steel carrier pipe causes the carrier pipe to thermally expand. At temperatures of 400° F., this expansion is on the order of 2.8 inches per 100 feet of pipe. This expansion is not a problem as long as the system remains bonded and the carrier pipe, foam and jacket move together as one unit underground. This movement is controlled by the expansion force of the steel carrier pipe, but it is the bond strength of the foam to the pipe and jacket that is important in keeping the system moving together. This monolithic movement of the system occurs along each incremental length of a particular run, and as long as total movement is not greater than about 2 to 3 inches and the system remains bonded, no undue stress is subjected at any one point of the jacket. If the system were to disbond, however, the surrounding soil would fix the jacket in place and the carrier pipe would still thermally expand thereby pushing through and possibly destroying the jacket at the first change of direction.
Generally speaking, the proper choice of insulating materials can counteract many of the thermal expansion effects discussed above. It has been well established by industry case history that the polyurethane foam bond for systems running at 250° F. is strong enough to keep the entire system acting as a bonded system. However, for systems running above these temperatures a higher temperature rated foam, such as polyisocyanurate foam, is generally required. Even in systems utilizing “high temperature” polyisocyanurate foam, the higher heat can, in some instances, begin to fry the foam at the foam/carrier pipe interface, thereby bringing into question the strength of the foam bond to the steel carrier pipe.
Age itself is also an enemy of these types of bonded foam systems, as where the piping system is on the order of 30 or 40 years old or older. It has been estimated that some of the foams of the type used in these systems lose as much as 50% of their original shear strength every 18 years.
Thus, despite the many advances seen in these pre-insulated high temperature piping systems, a need continues to exist for improved systems for preventing foam disbondment and for countering the deleterious effects of age and other factors in the environment which degrade the integrity of such bonded foam systems.
A need also exists for such an improved system which can be implemented using many of the conventionally available materials and manufacturing techniques commonly used in the industry without adding unduly to the cost of the base system.